


Study Date.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Castiel Wears Glasses (Supernatural), Cheeky Harry, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High School, Horny Dean Winchester, Horny Teenagers, Jock Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Riding, Shameless Smut, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Stripping, Study Date, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "So, how about this, let's spice things up a little, see we'll do this. I ask you a question, you get it right, great, you get it wrong, you take something off. Like a shirt, or your pants.""I'm sorry, does this look like some kind of cheap porno to you?"Castiel asks, tone already flustered, as he notices Dean's eyes darkening with arousal."No, because you're sexier than any pornstar I've seen before."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	Study Date.

**Author's Note:**

> have some horny teenagers

"So," Dean grins, and there's mischief dancing in his eyes, one Castiel has seen countless times before.

The blonde slumps down on the bed, leaning back with both arms propping him up, as his flannel shirt rumples against his waist. Castiel sighs, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he sends Dean a sharp glare, and flips his book shut.

"So, what?"

Castiel asks, as he narrows his eyes at Dean. They're supposed to be studying for the past hour, or at least Castiel has, while Dean whines about how Professor Shurley is just channeling his sexual frustration into their tests.

"Ain't this boring? You reading stuff out like some sort of cyborg, me _watching_ you read stuff out like some sort of a cyborg?"

Dean sighs, and traces a finger over a random page in Castiel's textbook.

"And what do you suggest we do about it?"

There's a prominent impish grin on Dean's face, and although Castiel knows what Dean would be inclined towards spending their free time doing, he's not going to lie about being at least a little intrigued.

"So, how about this, let's spice things up a little, see we'll do this. I ask you a question, you get it right, great, you get it wrong, you take something off. Like a shirt, or your pants."

"I'm sorry, does this look like some kind of cheap porno to you?"

Castiel asks, tone already flustered, as he notices Dean's eyes darkening with arousal.

"No, because you're sexier than any pornstar I've seen before."

Dean grins, and Castiel feigns offense, gasping out loud and flinging his book at Dean.

"You are disgusting."

"What?! I'm just tryna' give my boyfriend a compliment."

Dean shrugs, holding his hands up in defense.

"Boyfriend? Since when are we boyfriends, Winchester?"

Castiel asks, sending the other boy a sharp glare as he pouts his lips a bit. A cheeky smile graces Dean's lips as he pretends to think about it.

"I don't know... Maybe since the day we made out in the boy's bathroom, remember? You were moaning, all hot and bothered in my arms, my hand inside your pants, while you begged me to fill up your tight little-"

"Dean!"

Castiel shrieks, cheeks painted a bright, stark red as he surges forward, slapping his palms over Dean's lips, eyes caught by Dean's, allowing his light blue eyes to linger over Dean's dark, green ones. Dean, the sadist that he is, throws his head back and laughs, and Castiel's hands fall away from his face as he retreats back to his side of the bed. 

"Come on, baby, it'll be fun. Besides, it'll be the only way I actually remember something."

Castiel might be a bit of a prude, or at least he likes to assure himself so, but he won't oppose the idea. Besides, it's not like he's going to be the one undressing. It'll be Dean who will end up naked on his bed, because believe it or not, that boy does _not_ like studying. A furtive glance at the clock shows Castiel it's about six in the evening, which means there is still another hour or two left for his parents to be home. He sucks on his fat, pink bottom lip, before looking back to Dean. 

"Make it quick."  
He grumbles, as he hands the textbook over to Dean, who's victorious smile outshines the sun on a bright Summer's day. 

"Knew you had it in you. Alright," Dean clears his throat, and flips through the pages of the textbook, ignoring Castiel's prominent glare, "- question one. Let's start simple. What is the difference between chemical elements and compounds?"

"Oh, please, this is what you start off with? Sure shot way to have me fully clothed."  
Castiel sneers, bouncing a shoulder with an easy flair, "-A chemical element is made up of only one type of atom whereas a compound is a molecule that is made up of more than one element."

Dean lifts his lips up in a smirk, nodding his head with an impressed grin. 

"Not bad, Novak. Here, you ask me."

Dean sits up, and hands Castiel the textbook, swelling his chest as he looks down at Castiel, his broad shoulders looming, and Castiel swallows, trying to tear his eyes away from the broad, wide-set shoulders.

"Okay, I'll start easy. What is the main chemical element of sand?"

Castiel looks up at Dean, an expectant glint in his eyes as he watches Dean's lips part, his tongue slide out to moisten them, the act downright erotic in an unintentional manner, and he barely registers Dean speaking.

"...Hydrogen? Gotta be hydrogen, right?"

"It's oxygen."

"Damn it," Dean mumbles, shaking his head as he hooks his fingers under the lapels of his flannel shirt, and tugs it off, dropping it down next to Castiel's bed. Castiel smiles, sneaking a glance at Dean's now on-display muscles. And boy is there a lot of muscle. He knows Dean works at his father's garage part time, and that he engages in a lot of physical activity, but up-close. with those firm. hard biceps in view, only covered by the sheer black threadbare t-shirt, and those delicious dips of his shoulder into his neck, Castiel finds it hard to look away. So much that Dean has to shake him back to the present.

"You said make it quick, Cas."

With the way Dean's eyes twinkle, obviously he _knows_.

"Whatever. Besides, I'm not the one who's going to end up butt-naked on the bed in five minutes flat."

Castiel scoffs, handing the textbook back to Dean.  
"We'll see about that. Now, question three. What are catalytic converters generally made of?"

Now this one has Castiel pausing to consider, and he seems to hesitate for a moment, before answering.

"It's metals, right? But wait, is it alkaline or transition?"

"That's for you to tell me, buddy boy."

Dean grins, and shit, if Castiel messes this up, he's going to go against his very own ideals.

"Transition. Transition metals?"

When Dean huffs with a taunting sigh, Castiel grins.  
"Correct," Comes the lousy response from Dean.

Ten minutes and eight questions later, Dean is down to his white, thin briefs, that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. Of course, if Castiel was in his place, he would give both socks up as two separate articles of clothing, but since it's Dean, he takes them off as a pair, along with his boots, trousers, and undershirt. Now this, as liberating as it could be for Dean, stands as a _major_ problem for Castiel. 

Why? 

Because right in front of his face, every time his eyes drop, even a single inch, is Dean's chubby dick, filling out his briefs, stretching out against the fabric, it's perky pink head visible in the slightest, a glaring wet spot where his cock twitches, and it only serves as fuel for Castiel's arousal. In times like these, he's glad he isn't a woman, because if he was, his underwear would be leaking with slick. 

It's strange, because Dean doesn't seem bothered in the slightest, as he sprawls out, hands under his head as he smirks up at Castiel, eyes gleaming with arousal and hunger. 

"You look a little hot over there, Novak. Y'know, I wouldn't mind if you took a few things off. Get a lil' comfy, if you know what I mean."

His foot nudges against Castiel's thigh, and it takes every single ounce of self control Castiel has to refrain himself from crawling into Dean's lap and rubbing his ass against Dean's wide, fleshy cock. 

"Don't tempt me, Dean."  
Castiel gulps, and feels his control falter when Dean sits up, eyes fixed onto Castiel's, as he inches his face closer, moist, pink lips parted, as he ghosts them over Castiel's ear. At once, at the first puff of warm breath over his earlobe, Castiel bites down onto his lip, furrows his eyebrows, and lets his mouth fall open, a soft whimper rising in the back of his throat. 

" _Or_ _what_? You'll punish me? You'll take the lead? Fuck yourself on my ass until your hole's burning, until I'm shooting load, after load, after load, right inside you?"

Every nerve inside Castiel flares up, and he lets out a moan, hissing as his chest heaves, and reaches up to claw his button-up shirt off his chest, making quick work of his trousers, as Dean lays back, head resting against the edge of the bed, while Castiel jumps off, pushing his trousers off with an urgency he's never felt before. Amidst this haste, he bends down to retrieve a slender, little bottle of lube from his bedside drawer, and flings it over to Dean. He scours for a condom, before clicking his tongue and foregoing it. He shucks off his boxers, wiggling his round, firm ass right in front of Dean's face, who, if the slick, squelching noise is any indication, is masturbating to the sight of Castiel naked. 

"Fuck baby, get that ass up here."  
Dean mumbles, and pats the bed absently. Castiel hops onto the bed, spreading his legs wide apart as he kneels, knees digging into the mattress on either side of Dean's hips, as he pours some lube onto his fingers and brings a wet finger to his dry hole, only rubbing for a few seconds before pushing his fingers inside and throwing his head back, other arm wrapped around Dean's shoulder to keep him steady. 

Dean groans, and latches his lips onto one of Castiel's nipples, a wet, sticky hand coming up to tweak the other bud in his fingers, eliciting a series of breathy moans from the brunette. 

Once Castiel is sure he's stretched enough, he blinks his eyes open, fixes them right onto Dean, grabs Dean's cock out of his briefs, much to Dean's surprise, and sinks down onto it, relishing in the feel of a thick, fat cock, filling him up, inch by inch, like a bucket of ice soothing a blazing fire inside his gut, reaching up inside him, probing inside him, until his ass brushes against Dean's tight balls, and he groans, only for it to be swallowed up when Dean captures his lips in a soft but heated kiss, and Castiel mewls, raising his ass up, bouncing down on Dean's cock, slow at first, but with much more fervour after a while, and Dean's hands come to his neck to soothe Castiel as he rides Dean, bouncing on his cock with the skill of a whore, as he keens, and Dean drags his lips down his neck, dropping tender kisses and little nips at the tendons. 

"Mmmhh, yes baby, _fuck_ , ride it, ride my cock, fuck yeah-"

Castiel only fastens at the praise, bouncing his ass until it's hurting his thighs, until his hole is aching, burning, quivering with the fat dick splitting him open, and Dean is yelling, groaning, mumbling against his shoulder, digging his nails into Castiel's skin, cursing out incoherent swears. 

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ so close, m'so close, Cas, that's right baby, fuck yeah, keep bouncing that ass, fuck, I'm gonna' come so hard, you're gonna' be beggin' for me to stop. Fuck, keep riding it like that, mmmhh, yes, yes, yes I'm going to come, Cas-"

When Dean goes breathless and pliant under him, Castiel knows what's happening, so he grinds his ass down, grinds it until Dean's cock is brushing against the most sensitive spot inside him, until Dean is coming, shooting load after load of spunk, right into his fat, round ass. 

" _Oh, Dean-"_  
Castiel moans, as he feels a layer of come sheathe his insides and Dean's cock softening inside his ass, as Castiel grinds down a few more times before he tips over the edge, crying out Dean's name and coming in thick, white stripes against his boyfriend's stomach. 

Only once their breathing is back to normal, steady and soft, does Castiel climb off Dean's lap, and flop onto the bed, pushing their books aside, as he squeezes his thighs together, and clenches his hole around Dean's come. 

Dean slumps against him, squirming until he's burrowed within Castiel's arms, spent cock bobbing against his stomach, as he slips an arm around Castiel's waist. 

"You know, Novak, we really should meet up more often for these _study_ sessions."

Castiel laughs, and threads his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"Anytime, sweetheart."


End file.
